


Insufferable

by rotKaiserin



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: Miyoshi finds many things insufferable, such as the wind, extremely sunny days, and Kaminaga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> life has been,,, Pretty Shitty y'all so I kinda wrote this up really quickly during the weekend as a sort of stress reliever. So haha, this is pretty short and really, really, _really_ (I mean _really_ ) self-indulgent, but uh... hopefully y'all enjoy it anyways ehe
> 
> Anyways, this is set in the Middle School AU from the Drama CD, based on [paranoid-rhythm's](http://paranoid-rhythm.tumblr.com/post/149502379219/translation-joker-game-go-for-it-2nd-year) translations. This is cross posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/159440555872/insufferable-11). Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you enjoy~! ╰(*´︶`*)╯

Miyoshi does not hate; no, hatred is for those who can't get a grip on their emotions. Miyoshi is a young man of class so he simply finds things distasteful or unpleasant or -- what's the correct word? -- right, insufferable. Like when the wind blows especially hard and messes up all the work he put into his hair or like when it's too sunny outside and he needs to put on extra sunscreen and bring his parasol lest he suffer a sun burn.

Or like Kaminaga, the thorn piercing deep into his side.

Miyoshi doesn't know where to begin with Kaminaga. There's a lot of things about him that really ticks Miyoshi off.

Such as the fact that he lives so close to him -- they've been next door neighbors for as long as Miyoshi could remember. Kaminaga always insists on going to school together, always banging on his front door yelling, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty~" in a sweet sing-song. If Miyoshi hadn't already trained himself to wake up at five o'clock for his morning routine, he would've been even more annoyed at all the ruckus.

What's worse is when he opens the door only to be greeted with that boyish smile of Kaminaga's, complete with pearly white teeth and dimples, and Miyoshi feels his stomach do a little flip. If it'd been only that, Miyoshi could deal with it just fine, but then Kaminaga starts speaking and his stomach does somersaults. In a vain attempt to block Kaminaga out, Miyoshi takes out his hand mirror and pretends he's not listening. It's easier whenever Jitsui joins them on the way to school, because it takes his mind off how much he enjoys hearing Kaminaga's voice.

Another thing that gets Miyoshi is how Kaminaga raves on and on about meeting his "fated one" but owns at least three cell phones dedicated to messaging girls. The constant pinging from Kaminaga's LINE going off haunts his dreams and he swears he's going to get wrinkles from frowning so hard whenever Kaminaga scrambles to answer his messages. What Kaminaga does in his free time isn't any of his concern, but for some reason he can't stop thinking about it. The one way Miyoshi knows how to get rid of these thoughts is to confront them up front.

"If you're so insistent on being with your 'fated one,'" Miyoshi says as they loiter around in cooking club one afternoon. "Why do you waste your time on all these frivolous affairs?"

After finishing up his current text, Kaminaga tears his eyes off his phone screen and stares right into Miyoshi's own. Miyoshi manages to keep his expression blank somehow, but he blames the warmth that rushes to his cheeks on Fukumoto's cooking (never mind that Fukumoto hasn't even turned the stove on yet).

"I suppose I'm just waiting for my fated one to realize we're meant to be," Kaminaga tells him with a wink at the end.

Though Miyoshi only gives him an unimpressed look, he tries to find a rational reason as to why his heart had just skipped a beat just then and why seeing Kaminaga immediately return to texting bothers him. It's not like he needs Kaminaga's attention, he tells himself to put an end to these thoughts. But then he finds himself wondering about Kaminaga again and the cycle continues.

What really gets on Miyoshi's nerves, though, is how Kaminaga has the gall to make fun of him, claiming him a "narcissist" just because he spends some time doing his hair or saying that he's "extra" just because he corrects people's misinformation. _Someone_ has to be perfect to make up for everyone else. Besides, it's not like Kaminaga has the right to be saying anything, not when he lets his crotch make his decisions.

At the same time, Miyoshi has to admit there's a sort of rush when they banter -- it's sort of exciting, even, especially when he's surrounded by helpless idiots like Amari and Mr. Sakuma. While Hatano and Jitsui are good conversationalists, Hatano's fuse blows too quickly and Miyoshi has learned a long time ago not to cross Jitsui or else something could happen to his face. With Kaminaga, however, it's like playing a game, where they constantly go back and forth and neither of them are willing to lose. Miyoshi may pride himself on his perfection, but he can't deny there's some fun to being challenged every now and then.

But the most insufferable thing, Miyoshi thinks, is how he doesn't actually find Kaminaga insufferable at all. In fact, Miyoshi thinks he may even... _like_ him ("like," not "love," because people like him don’t need love despite what the tiny voice in his head says).

Because even if Kaminaga can get overwhelming, Miyoshi likes how Kaminaga is always there waiting for him in the morning, always ready to start the day with that smile of his; he likes the way Kaminaga looks at him when he talks about his so-called fated one with a sparkle in his eyes; and he likes the way Kaminaga always pushes him, always keeps him on his toes because he'd be damned if he lets Kaminaga ever get the upper hand on him.

So despite being a constant thorn in his side, or maybe because he _is_ a constant thorn in his side, Miyoshi decides that he lov -- _likes_ Kaminaga and that perhaps what's truly insufferable is how he hasn't done anything about it yet.

* * *

Miyoshi makes his move one day, when it's just the two of them walking home together. There's nothing new about the scene: Kaminaga chatters on about his day as they walk shoulder-to-shoulder and Miyoshi pretends as if he doesn't care about a single word he's saying. But when their fingers brush against each other's, Miyoshi catches Kaminaga's fingers with his and intertwines them. Whatever Kaminaga's saying trails off and his steps slow to a stop when he realizes what Miyoshi's just done. He stares at their joined hands for a moment before looking up to Miyoshi with a grin growing on his face.

"So you've finally realized it, huh?" Kaminaga asks with a teasing lilt, raising their hands like it's proof of their love.

"I don't buy into your 'fated one' business," Miyoshi says rather indifferently, but even he can't stop himself from returning Kaminaga's smile. "But maybe if you stop thinking with your crotch, I'll consider going out with you."

Despite how harsh his words come off, Miyoshi tightens his grip on Kaminaga's hand and steps just a little bit closer to him as they resume walking. Kaminaga may be an insufferable idiot, but he's _his_ insufferable idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> me writing canon miyoshi: hides his feelings underneath a narcissistic mask out of necessity  
> me writing miyoshi in any modern au: extREME TSUN
> 
> lol so anyways, that's that. Long Dream ch 3 is... slow going, but I swear I'm working on it ^^;; Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments, or on [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/), or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighthawkstars)! Thanks again so much for reading, I hope you all have a lovely day/night~! ♪♪♪ ヽ(･ˇ∀ˇ･ゞ)


End file.
